deponiafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Chaos on Deponia
Chaos on Deponia - Point and click приключение от Daedalic Entertainment, опубликована 6 ноября 2012 года для Windows, OS X и июля 2014 года для Linux , часть серии Deponia, предыдущая часть - Deponia, сиквел - Goodby Deponia. События игры (Кратко) Руфус срывает план Клитуса и вместе с Гоал падает на Депонию, имплант Гоал ломается и Док должен был его починить, для этого они отпраляются на Плывучий черный рынок. По прибытию Док отправляет Руфуса в магазин за качественными картриджами, но вместо этого Руфус взял многоцелевые картриджи и во время проведения операции на картридже не хватило памяти и остальное сознание записалось на два других картриджа, Личность Гоал делится на три субличности (Леди, Малышка и Задира). Руфус Убеждает всех трех объединится в одну, но ему мешает Неорганизованная преступность. Руфус перемещает разум Леди-Гоал в тело Донны, она обезвреживает Нода и Винка, после чего бежит. Руфус, Док, Бозо и 2/3 Гоал приследовали её и настигли, но она вырвалась и вырубила Руфуса, Органон захватил тело Гоал и картриджи. Руфус пробирается во Взрывную башню, находит Гоал и возвращается с ней к Доку и Бозо События игры (Подробно) Гениальный план События Chaos on Deponia происходят спустя несколько дней после отбытия Гоал и Клитуса на Элизиум (Концовка Deponia) в доме Бабушки Уц, где остановился Руфус, Док и Бозо. Руфус придумал ,,Гениальный'' план по срыву планов Клитуса и Органона. Суть плана заключалась в том, что Руфус должен был прикрепить себя к огромной пиле и отправить её в полет к спасательной капсуле, после чего достичь Элизиума и рассказать о планах Органона Совету Старейшин. Однако план Руфуса оказался лишь несбыточной фантазией: в ходе его выполнения загорелся дом Бабушки Уц, Доку чуть не отрубило голову, сам Руфус нахлебался морской воды, а капсула, которая должна была доставить его на Элизиум, была сломана, но тем не менее Руфус смог остановить Клитуса, но теперь он должен был сбежать с Гоал на Депонию и продумать новый план по достижению Элизиума, но и тут все прошло не совсем гладко. Гоал и Руфус падают с большой высоты в воды Ржавого моря, откуда их вытаскивает Бозо. В следствии падения картридж Гоал снова дал сбой и Док решает заменить его, для этого компания отправляется на Плывучий черный рынок, где располагалась лаборатория Дока. Леденец или любовь? После достижения Плывучего черного рынка Док переносит Гоал в свою лабораторию и начал готовится к операции. Он поручает Руфусу пойти в магазин Гиллигана и купить новые качественные картриджи, ведь картриджи низкого качества абсолютно не подходят для столь деликатной операции, впрочем это только его мнение. Когда Руфус вернулся в порт ему встретились два брата бугая - Нод и Винк, которые устроили ему взбучку. После этого Руфус покупает низкокачественные Картриджи Ковбоя Додо, поведясь на то, что в подарок ему дадут леденец. Когда Руфус приносит картридж Док начинает операцию, но в процессе что-то идет не так и личность Гоал делится на три части: Малышка-Гоал, Леди-Гоал и Задира-Гоал. Док дает Руфусу важное задание: Убедить все личности Гоал объединится в одну, для этого ему было выдано устройство, с помощью которого можно переключать сознание на одно из трех альтер эго. Леди-Гоал Руфус встречает Леди-Гоал в Баре Гулливера и в разговоре с ней узнает, что она голодна. Руфус проходит в Белвью и встречает там своего приемного отца - Сигала, который дает ему совет пригласить Леди-Гоал в лучший ресторан города - Шато Шлампи, но так же настоятельно рекомендует перед этим убрать из меню все блюда из утконосов, аргументируя это тем, что утконосы здесь встречаются на каждом шагу и их мясо весьма дешево и некачественно. Руфус узнает от ловца утконосов, откуда в ресторане появляется мясо утконосов и как от него можно избавиться: раз в выводок появляется самец-страж, который всегда защищает гнездо и кладки, но есть и гнезда, где такого самца - нет. Руфус выращивает самцов-стражей и садит сторожить гнезда, после чего в ресторане закончилось мясо утконосов и они были вынуждены искать альтернативу. Теперь перед Руфусом встал вопрос этикета: Как и что он должен говорить на свидании, как должен вести себя и тому подобное. Он обращается за помощью к Поэту. Поэт дает ему жучок, через который он мог говорить Руфусу разные романтические советы. Руфус отправился к Леди-Гоал и предлагает ей пойти на свидание, на что она ответила согласием и сказала, чтоб он ждал её у входа в старый город. После нескольких часов ожидания Руфус решил узнать, почему Леди-Гоал не пришла. Оказалось Сигал обманул Руфуса и сам пошел на свидание с Элизианкой, он даже украл идею с жучком, но это, в конечном итоге, вышло ему боком. Зайдя в резиденцию Сигала Руфус обнаружил записку в которой было написано ,,Мне нужно радио''. Руфус относит её Поэту и тот отдает ему радио, которую Руфус отдает ловцу утконосов с просьбой сказать что-то романтичное. Ловец использовал все своё обаяние и лирическое мастерство и выдал: ,,Ты мелей, чем веник роз! Ты хороша, как утконос!Ничего не подозревающий Сигал повторил это слово в слово. В ответ на такие комплименты Леди-Гоал выплескивает ему в лицо воду из стакана, встает из-за стола и идет к Руфусу. Она благодарит его за то, что он пытался предупредить её о том, какой Сигал идиот, после чего они целуются. Леди-Гоал соглашается пойти к Доку. Малышка-Гоал После покорения Леди-Гоал Руфус переключил сознание на Малышку-Гоал и вроде она даже ничего не имела против объединение, только Гулливер вмешался в разговор сболтнул, что в городе организуют сопротивление против Органона и Малышке-Гоал так понравились представления о том, что она будет сражаться за свободу Депонии в рядах сопротивления, что поставила Руфусу условие, что если он и она вступит в сопротивление, то она пойдет к Доку. Руфус узнает, что в баре находится один из трех участников сопротивления - Гарлеф (который, кстати, дает ему пропуск в туалет Бара Гулливера), но рассказывать о своей организации кому попало он не хотел, однако он любил играть в ,,камень, ножницы,бумага и Руфус решил этим воспользоваться. Руфус заходит в туалет бара, где он находит туалетную бумагу. После выхода разговор с ним заводит разговор один из тех бугаев, которые побили его в порту - Нод. Он говорит, что такие смельчаки могут пригодиться в его организации. Он рассказывает Руфусу о Неорганизованной преступности и говорит о том, что Руфус должен совершить что-то безбашенное, в разговоре случайно упоминает кота главы организации, но тут же предупреждает, что это - верная смерть. Но для начала Руфусу нужно было придумать как незаметно пройти в тайное логово преступности. Для этого он дал слепому Аптекарю туалетную бумагу и тот, приняв ею за записку написанную шрифтом Брайля, дает Руфусу огурец откровения, который Руфус использует в Магазине Гиллигана, что бы узнать свои дальнейшие действия. Он увидел, что ему нужно раздробить Несокрушимые очки вечной тьмы, после чего потребовать у продавца компенсации и пока он будет доказывать их работоспособность украсть Золотого Дракона Невидимости, после чего с его помощью украсть эти самые очки. Теперь Руфус одевает их на перископ, чтобы Винк не увидел, как Руфус проходит в их секретное логово. Пройдя Винка Руфус попадает в секретное логово Неорганизованной преступности где находит видеофон, включил его и, к его удивлению, ему ответил Клитус. Руфус подделал голос Винка и узнал о дальнейших планах Органона, а так же получил слайды с картами. Пройдя дальше Руфус обнаружил комнату кота Донны и по совету Нода решил его побрить, но это оказалась лишь маленькая плюшевая игрушка. Настоящий кот набросился на него и не слабо потрепал, но на этом невезения Руфуса не закончились. Когда он вышел в главное помещение его останавливает Винк и приводит к Донне, которая должна была решить его судьбу. Руфусу дали шанс привести доводы, почему они должны принять его в свою организацию. Руфус сумел убедить Донну и был принят в Неорганизованную преступность. Прогуливаясь по убежищу он находит турнирную руку для игры в камень ножницы бумага. После этого он идет в бар Гулливера и начинает играть с Гарлефом. Руфус обыгрывает его и в награду Гарлеф раскрывает ему тайный стук, так он должен постучать в дверь, которая ведет в их секретное убежище. Когда Руфус находит дверь он не смог воспроизвести стук, так как ему мешала музыка (здесь игроку нужно будет отключить музыку в меню игры). Когда музыка пропадает Руфус наконец сосредоточился и смог правильно постучать в дверь, но заподозрив что-то неладное смотритель потребовал их старый стук. Руфус не помнил его, поэтому он залез в мусорку и ждал пока кто нибудь не выйдет посмотреть, кто так настойчиво стучит в дверь. Когда на улицу выходит смотритель дверь закрывается за ним, но к счастью для него в убежище находился Гарлеф, но смотритель забыл новый стук и попросил Гарлефа пропустить его по старому. После этого Руфус вылазит из мусорки, стучится в дверь и на этот раз ему открывают (после этого игра любезно предлагает включить музыку). Руфус идет к Малышке-Гоал и сообщает её, что они теперь в сопротивлении. Малышка-Гоал сразу бежит в штаб, где она встречает Яноша - главу сопротивления. Когда её догоняет Руфус Янош уже покорил её своими историями о его деяниях против Органона (Которые не заходили дальше обычных угроз в их адрес). Руфус решает показать, что он более достоин внимания Малышки-Гоал чем Янош и для этого он устраивает слайд-шоу, в котором он рассказывает о планах Органона на счет Депонии и о том, как это предотвратить, но вся сложность заключалась в том, что после каждого его выступления Янош повторял все выше сказанное и Руфус начинал смеяться (Янош говорил Ш вместо С). По этому Руфусу нужно было грамотно подбирать слова (В русской версии это не получилось реализовать, но если вслушаться в английский текст то можно проследить эту особенность). После обдумывания Янош восхваляет Руфуса, а Малышка-Гоал была очарована. Малышка-Гоал соглашается пойти к Доку. Задира-Гоал После Малышки-Гоал Руфусу осталось убедить только - Задиру. Руфус начал с ней разговор, но это не дало ему подсказок, как можно убедить её. Тут на помощь приходит Бозо, оказывается он уже имел опыт свиданий с такими темпераментными девушками. Бозо рассказывает Руфусу о Бамбине и о том, как он убедил её встречаться, он говорил ей особые слова, от которых она становилась добрее, но в один день Бозо охрип и не смог сказать их, на этом закончились романтические отношения с Бамбиной. Чтобы узнать эти слова Руфус убеждает Бозо попробовать предложить Бамбине снова встречаться, Бозо говорит ему подойти к дому Бамбины. На свидание Бозо одел свой чистый костюм и взял букет цветов, но тем не менее он был неуверен, что это хорошая идея, но Руфус убеждает его в обратном. Собрав всю свою смелость Бозо стучит в дверь и ему открывает Бамбина, она предлагает ему войти. Когда Бозо входит в дом Бамбина разряжает в него весь свой арсенал и выгоняет его на балкон. Бозо уже был готов сказать свои волшебные слова, но в разговор вмешивается Гондольер и начинает петь романтические (по его мнению) песни, что приводит в ярость Бамбину, она гонит Бозо прочь. Чтобы избавиться от Гондольера Руфус заправляет его падушку безопасности крабами, а на пюпитр кладет текст песни ,,Брачный зов мусорных крабов'' из бара Гулливера, после чего предлагает Бозо еще раз поговорить с Бамбиной. Во время их разговора Гондольер снова приплывает и исполняет свою песню, однако в конце его съедают крабы, что порадовало Бамбину, а Бозо наконец смог сказать свои волшебные слова: ,,Эй куколка, часто здесь бываешь?. После этого Бамбина уводит его в свой дом и они затихают. Руфус отправляется в бар и говорит волшебные слова Задире-Гоал, за что получает от неё удар. Гулливер нежилая погрому в баре направляет их на арену боев утконосов, где они могли решить свои проблемы как все житель Плывучего Черного Рынка. Руфус побеждает Задиру-Гоал, после чего она целует его. Задира-Гоал соглашается пойти к Доку Побег Донны-Гоал Когда Руфус приходит к лаборатории он встречает участников сопротивления, которые окружили здание. Оказывается, что Дока и Гоал захватила Неорганизованная преступность. Он встречается со собой из будущего, который дает ему совет, что ему нужно будет делать после входа в лабораторию, переносит сознание Леди-Гоал в Донну, освобождает Дока, который уже собырался провести операцию по объединению личности, но Донна-Гоал сбегает и желает найти Клитуса , чтобы с ним вернуться на Элизиум. После её побега в город приходит Органон, Янош решает переместить штаб сопротивление в более спокойное и незаметное место, в Порта-Фиско. Руфус Бозо, Док и Гоал (Малышка и Задира) должны были найти бежавшую Донну-Гоал. Поиски Донны-Гоал В поисках Донны-Гоал Руфус посетил все острова Ржавого Моря и даже северный полюс, он побывал на острове Вхардам, в Порта-Фиско, вернулся на Плывучий черный рынок (который был захвачен Органоном) и в результате находит подлодку Донны-Гоал и с помощью тарпедных дельфинов (которых ему любезно предоставил Янош) заставляет её всплыть. После он пытается проникнуть в подлодку, но она внезапно приходит в движение, Руфус запутался и его потащило вслед за подлодкой. Очнулся он у Взрывной Башни Органона, которую штурмует сопротивление и, решив головоломку с порталами, попадает в кабину управления. Он возвращает ранее отобранный переключатель и картридж Задиры-Гоал и Малышки-Гоал и вставляет картридж Задиры в слот Донны, она помогает ему справиться с Леди-Гоал. Руфус встречается с Клитусом и между ними затевается драка, в которой он был побежден. Руфус чуть не упал с вершины башни, но успел ухватится за уступ, но не смог удержаться, срывается и падает вниз, где встречает повстанцев. К его удивлению приходит Леди-Гоал с двумя другими картриджами, после чего они все покидают взрывную башню. Интересные факты * Если попробовать применить починенный передатчик с вышки на радар в катере Бозо, то в дверь войдёт кролик Харви из игры Edna & Harvey. * Если после прохождения головоломки с телепортами, вместо того, чтобы пойти наверх, зайти обратно в телепорт через который вышли, то Руфус попадёт в секретную концовку игры The Whispered World. * В старом городе, на стене висит плакат Зароффа из игры The Night of The Rabbit (хоть та и вышла аж на год позже). * Если применить на кучу хлама в закоулке починенные очки абсолютной тьмы, то из хлама выскочит крыса - киборг и спросит Сару Коннор. Это отсылка к фильмам о терминаторе. * Лотерейные номера, которые Руфус видит на северном полюсе являются отсылкой к сериалу "Lost". * В игре иногда можно услышать упоминание Сатинава (бога времени), что возможно является отсылкой к игре от Daedalic - The Dark Eye: Chains of Satinav. * Тони может убить Руфуса. Если в убежище сопротивления в Порта-Фиско, в ходе разговора игрок выберет реплику: ,,Упала, отжалась двадцать раз, Тони ударит Руфуса, после чего появится картинка с надписью: Вас убил уродливый дракон (англ. you were killed by an ugly dragon). * Долю атмосферы в игре составляют музыкальные вставки Хузза, который присутствовал во всех играх серии. Полный текст песен можно посмотреть здесь. Видео Скриншоты Категория:Серия игр Категория:Chaos on Deponia